


Worth It, by cimorene

by daniomalley



Series: Nesty Verse, by cimorene - podfics [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I moved from my first apartment into the last one, I still had unpacked boxes lying around for a year afterwards. And I didn't have anybody staying around to help me unpack." (When your choice of free labor at short notice consists of high school kids, scene guys who may or may not have sucked you off at a recent party, or Gerard Way, that's understandable, thinks Bob.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It, by cimorene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42523) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> Make sure to check out the fabulous [art](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/36088.html) made by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)!

Title: [Worth It, by cimorene](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bu76bnjz4h274oz/Worth_It.mp3)  
Bands: MCR  
Pairings: Ray/Bob  
Length: 1:45  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Explicit sex  
Summary: "When I moved from my first apartment into the last one, I still had unpacked boxes lying around for a year afterwards. And I didn't have anybody staying around to help me unpack." (When your choice of free labor at short notice consists of high school kids, scene guys who may or may not have sucked you off at a recent party, or Gerard Way, that's understandable, thinks Bob.)  


[ ](http://s1246.photobucket.com/user/daniomalley22/media/Worth%20It%20Cover%203_zpsptl4vdcx.jpg.html)

Author's Notes: Make sure to check out the fabulous art made by dapatty! 


End file.
